Untouchable
by bballgirl32
Summary: Dear Abraxas... My mission was to go back in time and off Tom Riddle. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Some annoying Death Eater caught me snooping around and, well, I fell in love with him.  GinnyWeasleyxAbraxasMalfoy two-shot, timetravel
1. Chapter 1

**This is written at the request of obsessivegirl73, who won a one-shot contest that I did. I kind of had trouble deciding what perspective to use to give the whole time-travel concept into a one-shot because I did want it to be a little different than Prejudice and Pride. Eventually I came up with this. I hope that it's okay. I know this pairing is shipped by maybe two people, so I'm not expecting too many reviews, but if I get a few, I'll consider posting Abraxas's reply.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review. I'm really interested to hear what you all think.**

Dear Abraxas,

If you're reading this, it means that you didn't tear it up, and that you don't hate me as much as I think you do. Good… we're not off to a bad start. Now all that you have to do is keep reading. You owe me that, after everything we've been through, don't you?

First and foremost, I want to tell you that I love you more than anything. Everything else, my lies, my deceit, my 'relationship' with Tom Riddle, my leaving, wasn't done to hurt you, but rather out of necessity. I realize that this letter will contain some truths that you may not appreciate, but I pray that you won't get too mad at me. I did my best not to hurt anyone, and even though I know I failed pretty miserably, I want to try to make up for it, at least a little.

Now, in case you haven't already figured it out, I'll start with the biggest whopper.

I'm from the future. Honestly. 1998, to be exact. In that time, Tom Riddle is the psychopathic ruler of the world, and I was the good guys' last resort. Basically, my mission was to go back in time, off Riddle, and run on back to a future where everyone is skipping in fields of daisies and holding hands and other Gryffindor stuff that you would sneer at...

Anyhow, it didn't quite happen that way. Some annoying Death Eater caught me snooping around, and… well, I fell in love with him. I'm talking about you, just in case you didn't get that from my introduction. I don't know how it happened, but somewhere between your constant insults and chauvinistic rants, I drowned in your amazing blue eyes and never resurfaced. (You're snorting at the cheesiness of that last line now, believe me, I know)

The thing is, though, I never, ever, thought that you could ever even _like _me back. I mean, you were constantly talking bad about 'Mudbloods', and it looked like you worshipped Riddle, so I figured that you'd rather snog a blast-ended screwt than end up in a relationship with me. Then there was my cover story… the poor Muggleborn orphan thing had to make me less than dirt to you.

Just so you know, though, I'm not a Muggleborn. I'm actually a pureblood. A Weasley… Please don't go and drink a gallon of mouthwash or anything extreme like that. My family might be poor, but I swear I'm not unhygienic or anything. You didn't get any terrible diseases from kissing me.

Sorry. Off topic. As I was saying, I was basically everything you hated, so I let myself love you, thinking that I'd be the only one getting hurt.

Ha. If only. You, being a stupid Malfoy, had to go and do the dumbest thing that you possibly could. I mean, really, falling in love with a timetraveler? It's like your family is just _drawn _to stupid, painful things… like a horse to water, or a Weasley to food. (That was supposed to make you laugh) Er, right, so you were an idiot and had to ruin all my plans. I mean, _really_. Charlus and I go to the Yule Ball as _friends_, and you give him the stink-eye for a month after! You were pretty mad at me, too, if I remember right. I distinctly recall being called 'Potter's Mudblood whore' regularly after that.

I think I might have been starting to hate you a little bit myself.

Then you kissed me, and, of course, everything changed. Speaking of which, I won't neglect to tell you that that kiss was pretty amazing. Sexual tension and all that, you know. One second we were arguing over something stupid, and then we were snogging. It wasn't even gross like I'd worried about, either. Nothing against you, of course, but I go to school with your grandson, so all of my dreams of kissing you were always kind of awkward… which actually kissing you wasn't. At all….

Moving on.

While I was fawning over you and going to dances with Charlus Potter, I was also working to complete my mission. I know I haven't told you this, but at that time, Riddle had split his soul into two pieces to ensure that he was immortal. One piece was lodged into the ring he always wore, and the other was stored in a ratty old diary. Well, it took a while, but I managed to get both. I got the diary through my epic spy skills, and the ring was even easier. With my amazing powers of seduction, I got Riddle to hand it over freely, telling me that I was his Dark Lady and blah, blah, blah…

See, and this is where the misunderstandings start.

You know that Death Eater meeting that Riddle took me to, where he made it sound like we were soulmates and all? Well, we weren't. I swear. I caught that look that you gave me, and, well, it broke my heart about a million times over. After all those months spent getting ready to tear each other's heads off, I thought that you'd trust me more than that, but I guess it did have to look kind of bad.

Anywhoo, I hate Riddle's guts. I'd type it three more times if I wanted to make a point, but you'd probably accuse me of being an overdramatic Gryffindor, so I'll move on. I'm sure that you recall our huge fight after that meeting, with the wand pointing and screaming? Well, I didn't mean anything that I said. Really. You don't look like a girl, I'm sure that your man-bits aren't nearly as small as I made them out to be, and you aren't the devil reincarnated. You're actually a really decent, great person, and, again, I love you like a fat kid loves chocolate cake. Maybe even a little bit more.

So… we parted on pretty bad terms that day, and I didn't see you again until Riddle's funeral. Which, in case you were wondering, I did kind of make necessary… I'm sorry. I know you didn't _really _like Riddle, and I know that he deserved to die, but he was your master, and… I hate myself for killing him anyway. He was just a boy, no matter how evil he was… I should go into more detail concerning Riddle's death, but I can't bring myself to do so. I'm too weak and too selfish, so I'll skip ahead to the part concerning you instead.

You know how I was sobbing at the funeral and you got so mad at me? Well, it wasn't because I was sad about Riddle, in case you haven't figured that you by now. It was because I would have to leave you… that's why I forced you to hug me, and that's why I didn't rise to any of your taunts. I knew that it was the last time I would see you, so I worked really hard to make it as nice as I could because I didn't want to leave you hating me.

So...

By time you read this I _will _be back in 1998, hopefully, anyway, and you'll be holding a letter and either despising me more than you already do, or being really, really sad. I don't want you to be either. I love you, and I know you have to still love me a tiny bit too, but you marry Sarah Warrington, who'll spawn you an evil devil baby named Lucius… yeah, not helping. But you'll be happy and rich and live a good life without me. I swear. Maybe, now that you've had my wonderful influence in your life, Lucius will even be decent and not a total demon child.

Well… I do have to get back to my own time now. My mission is done, and I really can't stay. Even though I've already screwed up the space-time continuum pretty badly, I don't want to make it so your son and grandson don't ever exist, and Dumbledore would probably kill me if I don't come back, so… this is it. I went back in time to assassinate some major dark lord, and I wind up falling head over heels for one of his Death Eater cronies along the way.

Um. Bye, Abraxas. You'll be… not available when I get back to my own time, so… this is it. Good-bye. Forever. I'll just go forward in time, and marry Harry like I'm supposed to, and you'll marry a rich not-blood-traitor, and… we'll be happy. Really. No one will ever know that I snogged Draco Malfoy's grandfather, and I really pray to Merlin that you don't tell Draco any stories about me… that'd be creepy for both of us.

Not that you're creepy. I know it's kind of easy to say when it's not an option, but I'd so still love you if I got back to my time and you were a single, (and I'm sure very attractive), old man. I'd even look past the liver spots and lack of hair and everything. Erm… maybe. Then again, it wouldn't really work, given that you'd be so much more wise in the ways of the world than me, and we wouldn't be half as compatible, and you'd have back hair, and…

See? I'm nervous and starting to ramble, and you probably think I'm a total idiot right about now. I'll just shut up before I embarrass myself further.

I love you, and always will, in a way. A very, very big way.

That's it now, I swear. Good-bye Abraxas Malfoy. I won't ever forget you.

Love,

Ginevra Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ginevra,

First of all, if this doesn't get to you, I blame my idiot grandson. You said his name was going to be Draco, right? Whatever. Right now, I'm really too upset to care. I just figure that he'll be an idiot. Honestly, if I marry Sarah Warrington (which I will, now that my reason to go against my father is gone forever), I'll expect any son of my to be a complete moron, and, in turn, any child of his to be even dumber.

Now that I've made sure you are sufficiently entertained, I have to apologize. As you no doubt realize, I was a jealous, stupid, blind, idiotic, insufferable, miserable, brainless arse. I loved you so much, Ginevra, more than I could possibly _ever _write, and I ruined everything…

Merlin, I have all these thoughts flying around in my head, all of these things that I want to write, but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to manage to do so. Maybe I should just start at the beginning.

When I first saw you, I'll admit, I thought you were the honest-to-god ugliest girl I had ever seen. You had Weasley hair (which makes a hell of a lot more sense now), you had more freckles than face, and your eyes were muddy brown, which I thought was pretty fitting, given that I was so certain you were a Mudblood.

Then you started acting… different. First you resisted my awe-inspiring charms, and then you stood up to me, which I was most definitely not used to, especially not from any kind of girl. After that you started hanging around Riddle and the other Death Eaters, acting like you belonged with them, almost, like you weren't even afraid of them. I was… impressed. Even before Riddle began to favor you, I think I was already starting to like you, subconsciously at least. Every once in a while I would catch myself thinking that your hair really was pretty, or that your freckles were stunning, or that you had the warmest eyes I had ever seen.

Of course, I would kick myself and focus on something, anything, else. You were a good-for-nothing Mudblood who was lodging herself in business that was not yours to lodge yourself in. Just because Riddle was stupid enough to accept you didn't mean that I would be.

Then we got stuck together on that potions project. Remember that? We had to brew a love potion, and all I could smell was maple and vanilla. It was eye-opening, especially when you shot me that grin after we got the best score in the class. I almost fainted. It was the first time you had ever smiled _at _me, and I don't think that an angel could have been half as beautiful. You have a special smile, Ginny, one that makes the entire world smile back at you.

So, I realized I was absolutely infatuated with you. You went to that dance with Potter, and, I'll admit, I may have gotten a little green-eyed. Potter was way too smug about being able to tote you around on his arm, though. If it wouldn't have made you hate me, I would have cursed off certain parts of his anatomy that would have prevented him from ever having children.

Ha. Now you're glaring at me. I can tell, and it's making me want to cry, so I'll move on before I exhibit certain Hufflepuff-like behaviors.

A few weeks after the dance, you were yelling at me. It was probably because I kept calling you 'Potter's whore'. You were kind of sensitive about that… sorry, though, really. It was jealousy again, honest. Anyhow, somewhere in the middle of your little rant, I started watching your lips move, and they were really nice lips, so I kissed you. It was pretty effective at getting you to shut up, too.

As you said, the kiss was amazing. It was nice to hear that it wasn't awkward for you, and even though it wasn't for me at the time, realizing that I snogged someone who technically shouldn't have been born yet was slightly… disconcerting. I don't really care that you're a Weasley, though, which should be pretty good news for you. Honestly. I only cringed a little when I read about that, and I _knew _you weren't rabid or anything. You tasted too good to be as diseased as the rest of your family surely is.

I would say that I'm glad you're long gone by now, because you probably would have slapped me for that, but in all honesty, I would die ten times over to see you again, even if it just was for you to slap me. That's how much I miss you.

Now, for the tough part. We'd been going out for a while, and I had just told you I love you, which Malfoys do not do under any circumstances, when you show up at a Death Eater meeting on Tom Riddle's arm. _Now _I realize that it was because you had to trick him into giving you that ring. _Then_, I thought that you were a pathetic whore who had a sick obsession with Slytherins. For all the world, it looked like you had taken advantage of me and made me look like a total moron.

I'm a Malfoy, I don't get made into a fool, so I dumped you. It was the absolute hardest thing I had ever done and, now that I know the truth, the dumbest, but I did it anyway.

If it makes you feel any better, I turned into an absolute mess afterwards. I fantasized about killing you in a million different ways, and I did the exact same thing, except with kissing you. I missed you, I hated you, I loved you, I needed you. And really, if I would have known you were going to leave, I would have thrown all my pride away and spent every second I could have just being with you.

Of course, I didn't, and now I feel like a total moron. I deserved every name you called me (even the terrible ones that were _not _true at all), and probably should have gotten worse. Merlin, especially after how big of an idiot I was at Riddle's funeral.

By the way, don't worry about killing Riddle. You saved the world. One life for millions is a pretty decent exchange. Even a stupid Malfoy can see that.

Now, as I was saying, refusing to hug you at the funeral was an arse move, and trying to chase you away with taunts was worse. That the last thing I ever called you was 'Mudblood' still gives me nightmares. I know it's okay, though, at least kind of, after reading your letter.

You've forgiven me, you still love me, and, you looked past so much to let yourself fall in love with me in the first place. Ginevra, you're sweet and beautiful and everything that's good in the world, and I don't know how I ever deserved the few months I got with you. I will move on, but you stole a piece of my heart when you marched into my life, and I know that I'll never get it back.

Please don't feel bad on my part. Every second of pain I experienced was totally worth it.

I love you, Ginny.

Abraxas Malfoy.

P.S. I'll be watching you, and if I'm still alive, I will make sure that no guy _ever _hurts you. If they do, I will curse their intestines out.

Also, I'm already warning you away from my grandson. Basically, I don't want to have to be jealous of him. That would suck. Well, and, as I mentioned previously, I have my doubts as to his eventual intelligence. You're too good for some inbred pureblood. Just stick with that Harry guy you mentioned.

As long as he's not a Potter. Don't you ever even think about marrying a Potter. Draco would be better than a bloody Potter.

Now, for the last time, I love you, a lot.

Good-bye, forever.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
